Fallen Shrapnels
by Risin Hope
Summary: A narrated version of the Song Modageddon. It is my first story. Join Gusto, an aspiring master builder, in his journey to protect his home.


This is my first story

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the song Modaggeddon

This is a narrative of the song Modaggedon by MMP

Legend:

"The Mutant Creatures Mod" - Name of Mod

Creeper- Mutant Mob or Modded items

/summon- Command/coding

Without further ado here's Fallen Shrapnel.

Hope you like it and see y'all in the flip side.

_In **Aedis**_

As I strolled down the city of my dreams. I let out a content sigh.

I had envisioned something that was completed recently.

Well it was completed somewhere about a year ago.

Ever since that time. The time where I saw a village get raided by mobs.

That village gave me a home, friends and a family. I had a strong desire to craft a city of my own. That was my dream, my struggle and my hope.

I am still in an euphoric high as I viewed my city.

Then suddenly shrieks of terrors rose from the west.

Crack! Smash! Boom!

I glanced at the source. I ran forward towards it.

It was a nether portal with a sign next to it.

Reaching towards it, I slowly investigated the name.

"The Mutant Creatures Mod"

Soon after a figure came out of the portal.

I was attracted by the figure. Blood red apertures and acuminous fangs -exhibited itself to me- surrounded by a mixture of green. Falling back, because of my shock, I was defenceless. Closing my eyes awaiting Herobrine's lair, Notch's Aether or if I'm lucky I could respawn.

However nothing came to me. Only a slain Creeper and two familiar faces, smirked smugly saluting me, lending a hand to pick me up.

At that moment, the Skeleton tried to snipe me. Cody grabbed a sign blocking the arrow, returning the arrow by throwing the sign into it's eye

Joe lacerated the Zombie with his fire aspect diamond sword, whilst Cody roasted the Snow Golem with the power of the sun.

Joe threw the Creeper's head to Cody, where he hit it with his diamond sword towards the Zombie Horde.

I took this as a message to run.

Fearfully I dashed to the bridge, where I saw a lone parachute.

Instinctively I slung the parachute over my shoulders, launching off the iron cage to boost me, I jumped into the height below me.

A visage of ruination repulsed my eyes.

Wreckage followed as far as the eye could see.

Worms are devouring the sacred which built the city.

Robots are plundering everything in sight.

Dinos are consuming anything that moves.

All of a sudden, a cold green hand touched my shoulders.

I jumped back in surprise.

What I saw was a horde of zombies, looking at me in confusion.

I scurried in the vicinity of multiple chests, where I was caught in a crossfire and tributes moving towards the chests.

A masked man with a rocket launcher popped out of the chest.

Simultaneously, he shot down a gang of thugs.

As I climbed the shambles, multiple portals nuked my beloved Aedis.

Spontaneously, a radioactive behemoth distorted a portal letting out a primal roar. Mobzilla's eyes met my own.

Tears glazed my eyes as I turned my back against the beast in order to protect my body.

An accustomed flash of red and black saved me from a fiery ball of death.

As the Big Bertha Sword swatted the fireball away.

"Hey dood, I'll get him for you. Don't worry 'bout a thing." Benja said.

Soon after he sprinted to the clamouring creature.

Effortlessly parkouring through the maze of buildings and havoc.

He took a mighty leap where he struck Big Bertha right in the middle of Mobzilla's snout.

This was followed by two arrows to the open jaw.

I turned to see where it had come from.

It was TheAtlanticCraft duo both wielding an Ultimate Bow.

Time froze as the terror tumbled down onto it's sides.

I ascended the nearby ladder to see Mobzilla gradually dying.

Elatedly I turned to see my friends jumping up and down frantically waving at me. I thought it was in joy but I was wrong. It was too late.

An explosion blasted me from the pedestal I stood on.

I felt my spark leave me as I flew through the barren air.

My eyes woke to a never ending grassland.

Standing tall I saw my old skin.

Didn't all this begin in that single skin.

"Is there a way to win? To craft courage from within!" I said out loud disheartenedly. Then I saw a glimmer of hope a few blocks away.

I grasped onto the diamond sword.

?'s POV

Herobrine kept typing codes into his computer, consequently wrecking Gusto's City. Then forbidden words were written.

/summon THE KING!

I called out his name.

As he turned, I hit his face with an enchanted knuckle duster.

Grabbing the seat, I typed a series of commands rapidly.

/deop Herobrine

/kill [THE KING!]

$INVALID COMMAND

/naturalRegeneration = true

/achievement give [MMP]

/summon Nuke Mod

/spawnpoint SkyDoesMinecraft Nuke Mod

I opened my arms to welcome the green light which sucked me into screen.

Gusto's POV

I woke up to my friends pulling me up.

Out of the Nuke mod, Sky came jumping out giving me several nukes.

I held onto my parachute, my enchanted diamond sword and the nukes as my friends boosted me to the triple headed dragon.

"EL BOOST!" I screamed as I flew towards the beast.

Stabbing it's side in order to use it as a leverage to mount. One of it's heads glanced at me as I placed all the nukes down.

Smirking triumphantly, I jumped.

I saw a bright flash of light and heard a dying roar.

A week later

I finished placing the last block down.

With the help of my friends, I finally finished building my city again.


End file.
